Us, Companions
by cathilde
Summary: Stories of the Doctor's companions. Please R&R! Mostly tenth Doctor.
1. Big Blue Box

Every morning he's there, pressing buttons and pulling levers, waiting to swirl you away in his big blue box, ready to explore every universe. The bliss of those times still hangs on you like a huge lantern among the shadows that now populate your life. You cling on to those memories like they're your anchor in an endless sea. You remember him whizzing you away to explore the galaxies, and you miss it. You miss it like hell.

You miss the stars shining brighter when he laughs, your sorrows growing lighter when he smiles. You miss your heart thumping loudly in in your chest, a million beats per minute, every time he says your name. You miss the bits and bobs and crazy trinkets that litter the TARDIS, and you miss his happy, excited face as he pulls and pushes them, the Doctor in the strange blue box, ready to save the universe.

You miss it so much you want to curl up in a ball and cry forever, until the world stops and your tears flow upwards. You miss it so much you want to burn your heart out, just to stop the unbearable pain. You miss it so much that you keep living, because you know that's what he'd want. You miss it so very, very much that you pretend you don't cry yourself to sleep every night, you keep it together. You're the only one who doesn't believe your cover story, yet you're the one who needs it most.

He's ruined you, that Doctor has, ruined you beyond repair. He's the reason you look up at the stars every night and weep. They remind you of him so much, the stars do. They light up just like his eyes as he talks about timey wimey stuff. The sky reminds you of him too. It's as huge as his mind and heart and knowledge. The grass reminds you of the time, so long ago, when you heard the sound of the universe as he landed in your garden.

You're a lost cause, really. You have been ever since the first time you met the queer Doctor with no proper name, who travels in the mysterious blue box. You'll never forget him and you don't want to, so why are you trying so hard?


	2. Forgotten

**So, I've decided to turn this into a multi chapter with a chapter for each companion or something. They'll probably all be quite similar but there you go.**

**Forgotten (Donna Noble as companion)**

He pulls and pushes the various trinkets while you sit there on the bench. His eyes are alight with excitement you know no one can ever match. You smile and laugh as he talks, inside a bubble a happiness, but you already realized long ago that all too soon he'd take you home.

You don't want to leave behind these adventures that you so treasure, but you doubt you'll have a choice. It's not like this will last forever. Nothing really does, remember? You've even been to the end of the universe.

But at least you'll remember. The Doctor and his Big Blue Box. At least you'll still be able to cherish the things you did, the Doctor and Donna, here to help.

* * *

><p>Only you don't. You get home, there's something lurking at the back of your mind, but you can't quite put your finger on it.<p>

You climb upstairs and there's a strange man in your room. A technician, he says. He looks familiar.

"Have we met before?" you ask.

He shakes his head, but he looks so sad, like some huge tradgedy is happening.

"Something wrong?" you ask.

He blinks, stopping the tears you saw in his eyes from flowing.

"No, no. 'Course not, your lights are fine."

That's not what you meant, and you're sure he knows it, but you don't comment.

"Goodbye Donna Noble, live a good life."

He smiles a smile that isn't really a smile, because it's sadder than any smile could ever be.

Then he's gone.

Years later, you don't remember the strange technician with the sad expression. But then again, nothing is ever really forgotten

**Review?**


	3. Lost

**Lost (Rose Tyler as companion)**

You were just a shop girl when he found you. You weren't quite lost, because you had no direction, but in a way that's the worst kind of lost there is.

You climb in the TARDIS, his magical space ship, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And so you're off. It finally feels like home.

But it doesn't last very long, does it? The end of the world comes and you follow.

You get closed off, a whole universe away from your precious Doctor, afraid you'll die. He burns up a sun just to say goodbye.

_You still think it was worth it._

It takes years just to care at all, then you get a second chance and it's useless, blown to the wind. You're a mess Rose Tyler, don't deny it. You'd let the universe f a l l a p p a r t just to see him again.


End file.
